


In The Dark

by AU_Ruler



Series: In The Dark-verse [1]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Getting Together, Gosalyn ships it, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Sleeping Together, Time Skips, bed sharing, but not really, canon gosalyn, drake is extra dumbass here, dwd-dt17 fusion, ex shush agent launchpad, hes an ex shush agent in all my fics, it has been decreed, like extremely domestic, more sleep than I expected, older gosalyn, some small angst, technically, this is purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Ruler/pseuds/AU_Ruler
Summary: Drake and Launchpad have dated and been married for years. There's just one little problem. Drake’s the only one who doesn't know that.A story of situations where Launchpad and Drake are dating or married without Drake realizing. Until suddenly, he does.
Relationships: Drake Mallard & Gosalyn Mallard, Drake Mallard & Gosalyn Mallard & Launchpad McQuack, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Gosalyn Mallard & Launchpad McQuack
Series: In The Dark-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978867
Comments: 24
Kudos: 134





	1. Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> My friend named this story accidentally via pun so shout out to her
> 
> Gosalyn ages throughout this story, getting a year older with each chapter. But she's eleven when Drake adopts her

They don’t start on the bed, the first time they share it. It’s after a long night. Filled with petty crime, mostly thieves. Normally that'd be fine but tonight it was like every petty pilferer in the city decided to come out. The second they finally made it back to Drake’s house at one am, both passed out on the couch.

It was a scant half hour later when Drake woke up. He rubbed some of the sleep from his eyes, just so he'd stay up long enough to traverse the stairs. After he stretched he looked down at Launchpad. They'd fallen asleep on separate sides of the couch. One of Launchpad's arms currently hugged the armrest, his other dangling off the edge, hand resting against the floor. With a sigh, Drake fully turned to him. Much as he'd like to, he couldn't leave his sidekick like that. He shook Launchpad gently. When Launchpad woke, it was with a jolt. Their heads collided painfully. Drake backed up with a hiss, clutching his head in his hands. If he hadn't been awake before he certainly was now.

“Buh?” Launchpad made a confused noise, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

“Get up,” Drake whispered, perhaps a tad harshly. But Launchpad  _ had  _ just headbutted him. Even if Launchpad seemed unaffected, it hurt.

“Is it time for school?” Launchpad asked him, stretching.

Drake shook his head. “Not yet.” Launchpad nods a few times, body melting further into the couch every time he did in that way your body had when you were still half asleep. But Drake wouldn't let him get back to sleep. Not yet. Not on the couch when it was so late- or was it early?- and Launchpad had to wake to take Gosalyn to school in a little more than four hours. “C’mon, LP.” Drake shook him again. “Get up.”

“It's not time yet,” Launchpad argued.

“I know that,” Drake huffed. “But I'm not letting you sleep on the couch. You're putting a dent in it.”

Launchpad looked up at him- and wasn't  _ that _ weird?- with confusion. “Buh?”

“A dent, LP,” Drake rolled his eyes, “your ginormous body is putting a ginormous dent in my couch.”

“Oh.” Something in Launchpad’s face looked like it fell. It confused Drake for a second. But then Launchpad was pushing himself from the couch. “Right, I'll just- I'll go.” When Launchpad moved to the door, Drake grabbed his jacket.

“What are you doing? The bedroom’s upstairs.” His eyes squinted at his sidekick. Did Launchpad seriously think he'd kick him out? At this hour? Especially when Launchpad basically lived with him anyway. He hadn't been joking about the dent. In fact, he's pretty sure he woke up in a groove the size of Launchpad’s shoulder.

“What?” Launchpad asked him and Drake gestured upstairs, an eyebrow raised. 

“The  _ bedroom _ ?” Drake said, “You know, where the  _ bed _ is.”

For a long time Launchpad just stared at him. Enough time that Drake questioned his decision to even wake Launchpad up. But before he could tell him nevermind, Launchpad blinked.

“Alright.” Launchpad nodded, something a little strange in his eyes. Something bright. Like he'd just struggled through a difficult puzzle and finally got the answer. Drake wasn't sure what it was about. But he was sure he didn't care right now. Right now he just wanted to get up the stairs and in bed before he fell asleep standing up again. “Alright.”

Drake nodded. “Good.” He yawned and released Launchpad’s jacket.

They trudged up the stairs together, both blurry eyed. Neither of them changed for bed. Not really. The closest they got was taking off their hats, Drake removing his cape, and Launchpad setting his jacket on the ground. Which Drake would've complained about had he not already fallen asleep. Launchpad smiled at him tiredly before sitting on the bed, careful not to wake him. “G’night, DW.”

Drake came down the stairs, toothbrush in his mouth. Both him and Launchpad had just gotten back from another patrol. While he’d went up to get ready for bed Launchpad had fallen asleep on the couch. It had been three days since Drake had dragged Launchpad to bed. During the weekend Launchpad had slept on the couch. But it was two am on a school night. Launchpad would have to wake up early and he wanted him to get some actual sleep before then.

“Hey, LP,” Drake said. This time he didn’t try to shake him awake. He’d learned his lesson. “Launchpad,” Drake said a little louder when his sidekick failed to rouse.

There was a little movement, Launchpad burrowing into the throw pillow. “Five more minutes,” he mumbled into its fabric.

“ _ Launchpad _ .” Drake tugged on the pillow, dislodging it. Launchpad looked up with a frown. “Come on, time for bed.”

“I'm already there?” There was a tired confusion in Launchpad’s eyes. Drake rolled his own with a sigh.

“The  _ actual _ bed, Launchpad.” When nothing changed, Drake elaborated, “In my room.”

Realization clicked in Launchpad’s eyes after a minute. He sat up a bit, facing Drake. “DW, I can sleep down here."

Drake scoffed. “I don't think so. You're supposed to take Gosalyn to school tomorrow. You need some real sleep." Launchpad opened his mouth, but Drake cut him off. "LP I'm not arguing this, get upstairs."

Drake turned off the light without saying anything more and Launchpad listened as his footsteps went up to the room. The tone Drake used was the same he used when he ushered Gosalyn to bed on the nights she really fought it, even though they could tell she needed it. With a smile Launchpad nodded to himself. "Alright, DW," he whispered before following him.

When Launchpad got in the room it was still empty. On his way in he'd passed DW brushing his teeth in the bathroom. The other duck was already ready for bed. He was less ready for bed. But even with how often he slept over, he hadn't brought any of his clothes here. They were all still in the airplane hangar. He should really bring some over one of these days. For now he just shucked his jacket and hat and laid down.

“Hey! Get your clothes off the floor,” DW scolded him when he entered the room. Without opening his eyes Launchpad reached down to grab his jacket, tossing it to where the dresser was. “Launchpad!” A smile was pressed into the pillow as Launchpad heard DW huff. After he got his smile under some semblance of control he removed himself from the bed to fold his jacket ontop the dresser. DW was already on the bed when he turned back around. He was looking flatly at Launchpad and Launchpad smiled. “You shit,” Drake said before he lay down and rolled over to face away from Launchpad. His smile not dropping, Launchpad joined him.

At six thirty Gosalyn came down from her bedroom. She wasn’t changed, but they wouldn’t have to leave the house till seven thirty for her to get to school on time. There was plenty of time.

Ever since Drake’d adopted her, Launchpad has driven her to school. That didn't bother her. Her dad worked way late and she liked the time she got to spend alone with Launchpad. It was also nice to get off the bus. Now the driver couldn't yell at her anymore for punching kids that totally deserved it and definitely should've known better. Though it did have the downside of having to get up earlier than she wanted. But Launchpad was practically impossible to get up. The extra time was needed to make sure he got her to school on time. Without getting her dad mad because they exceeded the speed limit by quite a few miles again.

Gosalyn jumped the last step, floor creaking under her. She bypassed the couch for the kitchen. Breakfast taking priority over school for now. The toaster could only handle two slices of bread at once and she put hers in first. Her toast popped up and she put jelly on it before putting Launchpad’s bread in. As she waited she ate her breakfast. When she finished she wiped her hands on her pajama shirt before completely rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Then she went to wake Launchpad.

“Buh?” She was surprised to see the couch empty. Launchpad always slept there to take her to school. Between her, her dad, and Launchpad, Launchpad was really the only one who was a morning person. It was part of the reason he drove her. Had he… decided not to anymore? A sad frown found its place on Gosalyn’s face. He could’ve told her, at least. Instead of just disappearing. Shoulders slumping, Gosalyn took the stairs to her dad’s room. At least he’d take her to school, even if he’d be grumpy.

Hoping to wake him calmly, Gosalyn creaked the door open nice and slow. A shaft of light from the hallway fell into his room. And illuminated a lump much bigger than her dad. Her brows furrowed together. From the doorway she could make out large shoulders moving lightly and she could definitely hear the snores. Both from her dad and…  _ Launchpad _ ? Gosalyn blinked, shaking her head. But no, it didn't change. Launchpad’s head was close to the edge of her dad’s bed, mouth hanging open, and an arm hung over the side of the mattress. That was unusual.

At least he didn't leave her.

She walked into her dad's room, still confused. To think she'd find him here of all places. "Launchpad?" Gosalyn whispered, shaking his leg. For once Launchpad didn't quite startle up. Only his head jerked, finding her in the quiet light. He blinked a few times at her before looking at the clock on the side table. When he looked back Gosalyn gave him a questioning look, but he just held a finger to his beak. Launchpad grabbed his jacket then herded her from the room.

“What was  _ that _ ?” Gosalyn whispered harshly once the door closed. Launchpad’s shoulders went up to his ears and Gosalyn could see embarrassment when he met her eyes.

“Well, DW thought I shouldn't sleep on the couch since I'm takin’ ya to school,” Launchpad answered her, his voice an actual whisper. Gosalyn's voice lowered to match.

“Yeah,  _ right _ . You guys are finally being an actual couple, aren'tcha?” Gosalyn smirked at him. It was about time her dads acted like it. But Launchpad just turned sheepish, shaking his head.

“I'm tellin’ ya, Gos. It's not like that.”

Gosalyn scoffed. Like she believed that.

The next night neither of them said anything as Launchpad trudged up the stairs behind Drake. They collapsed next to each other on the bed, synchronized like swimmers. Like they'd done it for years. Drake passed out immediately, but Launchpad took a moment to look at the duck starting to snore next to him. Maybe Gosalyn had a point. With a smile, he followed Drake into sleep.

At six thirty Gosalyn came in, rousing Launchpad from the bed. She gave her dad a confused look as he moved to where Launchpad had been before she followed Launchpad out. 

Yeah, 'not together'. Gosalyn Mallard would not be fooled. She'd have to be blind to not see it.

After that, Drake and Launchpad found themselves as permanent bedmates. Not just for school nights, but for weekends and holidays as well. The long nights where they collapsed, frazzled, after beating Megavolt. And the slow nights when Darkwing becomes antsy because there's not so much as a purse snatcher. Launchpad's presence in the bed becomes as expected as Drake’s extra pillows.

Before, whenever they fell asleep together they've woken up on their separate sides. Drake isn't sure when that changed. One morning he'd woken in a tangle of limbs, held close to Launchpad's chest like a teddy bear. He's sure if he'd complained that would've been the only night it happened.

So he didn't. There was just something about waking up in that warm embrace. As long as Drake didn't acknowledge it, he'd allow himself to indulge in Launchpad's sleepy cuddles.


	2. Movie Nights and Early Mornings

Drake woke, stretching his body across the sheets as a yawn stretched his beak. It took a second for his mind to register the lack of warmth around him. And the fact he hadn't hit anything when his arms stretched out. He licked the tip of his beak, frowning in confusion. It was the weekend. He was sure of it. So just  _ where _ was Launchpad?

Grumbling, Drake slid out of bed with the cover wrapped around his shoulders. With how difficult it was to get Launchpad up, it was easy to forget he was actually a morning person. The only one in the house. Somehow his internal clock always had him up at eight o’ clock sharp. No matter what time they got to sleep. Meanwhile, Drake would often sleep till noon. And once Launchpad was up in the morning, for the most part, he was _ up _ . There was almost no going back to sleep for his sidekick. Not at first. At least Launchpad would leave the bed quietly enough to not wake him. Most of the time. Sometimes he'd be woken and though he'd grumble, he preferred those times. It let him convince Launchpad to stay.

But things were a bit different on weekends. There was almost an unspoken agreement. Neither Gosalyn nor he would wake up anytime before nine thirty. So Launchpad usually just stayed right in bed until Drake woke.

The stairs creaked slightly under him. He stopped halfway down. A smile wormed its way onto his beak, sleepy and gentle. From his spot on the stairs he could see Launchpad and Gosalyn, sitting close on the couch with bowls in their laps and cartoons playing quietly on the tv. It was almost certain Launchpad's why the volume was low. To not wake Drake up. The sweet gesture caused something warm in his chest to flutter.

For a minute he just stood there, leaning against the banister. There was something heartachingly domestic about the scene. The two most important people in his life sitting together, their red hair messy, Gosalyn’s head against Launchpad’s arm. She seemed to still be half asleep.

He shuffled into the room. When he sat next to Gosalyn he adjusted the blanket to cover both their laps. Then he leaned heavily against her.

“Daaaaaad,” she groaned quietly, now thoroughly squished between Launchpad’s arm and her dad. 

Launchpad chuckled, removing his arm from under Gosalyn. He moved it behind her and his hand rested on Drake’s shoulder. When Launchpad squeezed them closer Gosalyn complained again. But Drake just reddened and huffed a laugh. He didn’t move from Launchpad’s hold.

“What are you doing up so early, anyway, Gos?” Drake asked.

“It’s ten,” Gosalyn said. Her voice was a little flat and an eyebrow was raised.

“Oh,” Drake said, intelligently. He’d neglected to check the bedside clock when he woke up. He’d been too occupied on where Launchpad was. Or,  _ wasn’t _ .

“I got Launchpad up but he made me let you sleep in,” Gosalyn continued around a mouthful of frosted flakes.

That made Drake smile. When he looked over, he saw Launchpad already looking at him. Like his sidekick knew he’d be mouthing a ‘thank you’. In response Launchpad nodded. His smile was small, like he didn't do much. But to Drake those few extra minutes of sleep meant a lot. This wasn't the first time his sidekick had ever done something like that, either. Whenever Drake brought it up it was always to a slightly awkward shrug and a ‘it's no trouble, DW’.

He really needed to do something for Launchpad at some point.

Popcorn popped in its bag in their microwave. Behind Launchpad, Drake dug into the place he hid their special movie night candy. Late night movie nights didn't happen often in their house. What with the Terror That Flaps and his partner living there. But they made sure to set aside a singular night every month for one. A small vacation for Drake and Launchpad along with some needed night time family time. That  _ didn't  _ involve fighting the scum on St. Canard’s streets. Whether because they actually brought Gosalyn with or because she had snuck out with them to fight criminals. For the later, a lengthy scolding usually awaited her once they got home but it ultimately never actually seemed to do anything. Crime fighting was too much a part of their family. Often that worried Drake, but Launchpad was usually able to calm him after he'd gotten the worst of it out. His soft speech somehow able to sway Drake’s mind back into a semblance of order.

Tonight was Gosalyn’s night to pick out the movies. Which meant horror, horror, horror, and gore. While Drake wouldn't readily admit it, he enjoyed Gosalyn’s brand of movie night. It let him enjoy betting with himself on how much of the movie Launchpad would actually watch, how soon he'd hide behind his own hands, and how far into the couch Launchpad would sink. He practically had a scale of how scary a movie was based on how far into the cushions Launchpad was by the end.

He also didn't mind the way Launchpad would hide his face in his shoulder. How he'd clutch at him when they went to sleep later that night. Or how Launchpad would insist on sleeping closest to the door so he could protect Drake from whatever hostile creature. Even if Launchpad would take forever to settle, wanting to be sure he did everything to make sure the monsters wouldn't find them or Gos. It was sweet. Of course, he'd still complain about it. And he'd adamantly deny  _ any _ fondness for those absurd, adorable actions. He had a reputation to uphold, after all.

“C’mon, hurry up!” Gosalyn’s impatient voice came from the living room. No doubt she was already on the couch, remote in hand. Launchpad chuckled, drawing Drake’s attention to him. Their eyes met with a shared knowing look. The corner of Drake’s mouth lifted. It was hard not to share Launchpad’s humour. Especially in small moments like this.

“We’ll be right there, Gos,” Launchpad said, not breaking eye contact with Drake. There was always something odd about these impromptu staring contests between them. In the small smile Launchpad had. Like Launchpad knew something he didn’t. A secret he expected Drake to be part of. It wasn’t something Drake ever questioned. He’d never made it a habit to let on that he didn’t know something when he was just starting out as a hero and old habits are hard to break. Plus, he liked the comradery in the shared gaze. The, dare he say it, domesticity that often wrapped around it. 

Before Drake really realized it, the microwave beeped. Just like that Launchpad turned away from him. Staring contest broken. Drake marked it down as his win.

The final movie was action instead of horror. Chosen by Gosalyn, with some slight prodding by Drake, so Launchpad might be able to get some sleep. It seemed to have worked. By the last quarter of the final movie, both Gosalyn and Launchpad had fallen asleep. Only Drake got to watch Evy and Rick save their son. That was okay. He appreciated the opportunity to see his two favourite people calm, Gosalyn curled into Launchpad’s side with his arm protectively wrapped around her.

Both snoring loud enough to wake Elvis.

He couldn’t help the smile that persisted. It was sweet. He could only hope that moving Launchpad to the bed would get him to stop sounding like a truck. At least with Gosalyn a hallway separated their rooms so he wouldn't have to hear her snoring.  _ Launchpad _ slept right next to him. With enough time he'd eventually gotten used to his snoring. Still, some mornings it got to him. It would become almost too loud to sleep. But at least it was usually only one person. Sometimes Gosalyn would wiggle between them, increasing it tenfold. A set of loud snores right at his side. Like a thunderstorm.

Somehow, maybe he didn’t mind it so much.

Careful not to wake either of them, Drake moved off the couch. He made sure to not disturb Launchpad too much as he removed his partner’s arm from around their daughter. -When did he start thinking of Gosalyn as  _ theirs _ ? Or did he always?- It wasn’t necessary to disturb Launchpad yet. She snuggled up into his chest the second he picked her up and for a minute there he was worried he’d woken her. But she settled back down soon. Comfortable in his arms. Not for the first time, he felt himself fall a little in love with the child in his arms.

He hummed Gosaslyn’s lullaby to himself as he carried her up the stairs. It’d been only a few months since Drake had saved Gosalyn from the heinous Taurus Bulba. A few months since she’d come into his life and he’d adopted her. A few months from one of the best days of his life. Again he looked down at the sleeping form in his arms. That was one of very few decisions he’d never regret.

She didn't stir as he put her in bed and tucked her in. “Good night, Sweetheart,” he whispered, leaving her door open a crack.

When he got back downstairs, Launchpad was no longer on the couch. But the kitchen light was on. He walked in, expecting to see Launchpad getting a snack. Instead he saw Launchpad drying his hands on a towel. The popcorn bowls in the drying rack. Drake leaned his hip against the doorframe, arms crossed loosely. “Hey.”

“Hey, DW,” Launchpad smiled at him. “I just got a phone call.”

“Oh?” Drake raised an eyebrow. Who’d call Launchpad at almost midnight?

“Yeah, an old friend of mine wants me to drive for Scrooge McDuck.”

Drake blinked at that, unsure he’d heard properly. “Buh?”

With an awkward chuckle, Launchpad rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. Figured I’d tell ya before I accepted, since. Ya know. But he hasn’t gone on adventures in forever so she said it should just be to and from meetings at the money bin."

For a while Drake just stood there. Staring at Launchpad. Utterly stupefied. The  _ richest duck in the world _ wanted to hire  _ Launchpad _ . Launchpad.  _ His _ partner. To work for him.  _ Him _ . Scrooge McDuck. The richest duck in the world. 

Apparently he’d fallen quiet for a while. Launchpad eventually prompted him with a worried-sounding ‘DW?’ It snapped him out of whatever haze he’d fallen under. “Of course! Yes!” He paused to let it sink in better. Now that he felt he could actually  _ think _ . When it finally did, he narrowed his eyes. “It won’t affect patrols or taking Gos to school, will it?”

Launchpad quickly shook his head, bright smile on his beak. “Not at all.”

“Good,” Drake gave a decisive nod. “Now c’mon, partner. Let's get some rest.”

Before Drake turned to head upstairs, he caught the smile Launchpad gave him. Something so utterly  _ fond _ . It wasn’t the first time Launchpad had given him that smile. Just like every other time, it made something in him flip. Though he wasn’t sure if it was his stomach or his heart. Perhaps both.

Privately he hoped to see that smile a hundred more times.

Lips pressing gentle against his forehead. That’s the first thing Drake was aware of. Next was that it had to be an ungodly hour. The room was still dark, but in that twilight way of early morning when the sun is just about to rise. The gray before the wash of colour. Needless to say he was groggy. And confused. Maybe a little cranky. It was not common for him to be so rudely woken at such an hour. He yawned and blinked his eyes open. Sleep still clouded his mind. Gentle and pulling. Singing to him like a siren to just go back to sleep. It was tempting, but he wanted to see just who would wake him. His eyes went easily to the doorway.

Launchpad stood there, turned toward him. Maybe he'd heard him yawn, but Drake wasn't sure. It was too early to attempt to figure it out. The light from downstairs put Launchpad in a soft half-glow. Drake thought he could see that fond smile in the dim light. It was almost ethereal. “I’ll be back before ya know it,” Launchpad’s voice whispered into the room. Caressing his mind back to sleep. Drake nodded and curled back further under the covers, closer to the spot where Launchpad’s warmth still lingered. Before he drifted off he just barely heard the door shut.

It was a few hours later when Drake woke back up. The grogginess still tampered his muscles, but the sun was up and he was more willing to move from the bed. For that first minute.

After that his first wake up of the day started to come back to him. Albeit slowly. Images and feelings came to him like ships out of fog. Launchpad’s smile was the first thing he remembered. It made him melt a little, pooling back into the mattress. Then it was his soft voice, letting him know he’d be back. This was the first day of Launchpad’s job. He glanced at the clock and wondered when his partner would return. And then came the nail in his sudden metaphorical coffin. What had woken him in the first place.

Launchpad had kissed his forehead. Ever so gently, rose petals against feathers. Warmth burned bright in his cheeks and he scowled at himself. What was he, a school girl with a crush? With a scoff he burrowed his face into a pillow. He felt pathetic. His heart beat a little too hard a rhythm in his chest as the feeling lingered. The fond smile he’d caught etched in his mind like a quilt alongside every other like smile Launchpad had given him. Since when had he fallen so far off the train. To fall in love with his sidekick. His partner.  _ Launchpad _ . A being so bright and so happy and much, much too good for him. Drake moaned, pushing his face further into the pillow. Pa- _ thetic _ .

The door downstairs opened. Seconds later there were footsteps on the stairs. A voice followed them, flowing upward. “DW, I’m home.”

Speak of the devil and he shall hear you.

Their door barely creaked when Launchpad opened it. Drake froze without really meaning to. Unbidden, he recognized the scent of Launchpad’s shampoo on the pillow he'd smashed his burning face into. There were only about twenty pillows on the bed. Of course it had to be Launchpad’s. Launchpad’s  _ singular _ pillow. Of course luck didn't allow him to land on one of his own. “Oh, sorry! I didn't know ya were still asleep.”

Drake flapped a single hand in the air, not lifting himself from the pillow. Maybe Launchpad wouldn't notice. “I’m not.” Was mumbled into its surface. There was a chuckle before the bed dipped at his side.

“It's alright, DW,” Launchpad whispered. When Drake glanced next to him, he saw Launchpad's dopey face. His partner had apparently laid down. On  _ his _ side of the bed.

“How was it?” Drake moved his head so his words wouldn't be so muffled.

“Quiet,” Launchpad said and Drake almost snorted.  _ Quiet _ ? With Launchpad? Somehow he doubted it. “Mr. McD doesn't talk much.”

“I heard his whole family disappeared,” Drake said. “I'd be pretty quiet too if you and Gos just disappeared one day.”

“Aw, DW. Me an’ Gos wouldn't just disappear without tellin’ ya first,” Launchpad said.

Drake moved onto his side to fully face Launchpad. “I know that,” he huffed. “I'm just saying.”

Something in Launchpad’s eyes went soft as he smiled. The hand that wrapped around Drake’s was gentle. At first he wasn't even sure he hadn't imagined it. They laid like that for a minute that felt like forever. Then it got to be too much for Drake and with a perhaps too-loud cough he let go and sat up.

“I should probably eat something,” Drake said.

“Oh, yeah,” Launchpad sat up with him. “How about you get ready and I'll fix us some lunch?”

Despite himself, Drake smiled. “That'd be great.” Before his brain really caught up to what he'd agreed to, Launchpad was already gone. Drake only hoped his shout of ‘nothing spicy!’ wasn't lost to the house.

“Hey, Pops.” Gosalyn poked her head into the kitchen.

“Yeah, Gos?” Launchpad turned from the fridge to look at her, suppressing a yawn.

“Wanna watch a movie?” She shook a case. It moved too much for Launchpad to make out the title.

“Sure thing.” He pushed the door closed. Then gestured to the quackerware container in his hand. “Just let me microwave this.”

“Alright,” Gosalyn said before she fled the room. “Just hurry up!”

Launchpad smiled tiredly to himself as he heard the couch protest, no doubt from Gosalyn jumping on it. His daughter, the bundle of energy. By the time he joined her the movie was already set up. The moment she spotted him she pressed play. As he sat down to the title credits, Launchpad already knew he’d have trouble staying awake.

When Darkwing left the S.H.U.S.H. meeting he felt a little wired. It was always like that after their long meetings. Launchpad would never come with him, so he always had to just sit and listen. Thankfully it was rare for him to have to go to a meeting. Being just a consultant was a blessing. He couldn’t imagine actually being an agent. Even if sometimes he wanted to go on some of the cooler missions. But then he’d have Gryzlikoff on his back with all his protocol nonsense and who’d protect his fair, crime choked city while he and his partner were gone? Also, he couldn’t leave Gosalyn home alone! She was only twelve. And it would be plain cruel to leave her with the Muddlefoots. So he just settled for the few missions they gave him. It allowed him to stay in his city. 

And with his family. Something he wouldn't have needed to do just a year and a half ago. Back when he was only Darkwing Duck. A sad, lonely defender of the peace with nothing to truly defend that couldn't even realize he was lonely. It almost felt like almost an eternity ago.

He was more than ready to hit the streets when he got home. The sun was almost completely set when he got to his hideout. By the time his chair flipped him back into the house, the sky had darkened considerably. It was Darkwing’s time to shine. But first he wanted to get his partner.

The tv was on in the living room. Darkwing frowned. Gosalyn should be in bed by now. Launchpad had promised he'd have her in bed if Darkwing wasn't home early enough to do it. He sighed to himself. Somehow she must've gotten an extra hour out of him.

As he approached the couch, Darkwing shook his head. That girl had Launchpad wrapped tight around her finger. Somehow Launchpad had to learn to be firmer with her. Like he was. Darkwing couldn’t have their daughter walking all over him. But when he saw the couch, he knew that hadn’t been the case. Honestly he’s not sure how he hadn’t registered the snoring. Launchpad had his feet up on the ottoman, beak propped up on his chest in a way that spoke of a neck cinkwhen he woke. Tucked securely into his side with her head on his chest was Gosalyn. The sight made his own chest warm.

Normally Launchpad would still be up at this time. Ready to head out with Darkwing. Apparently his last three weeks of pulling triple shift, doing patrols with him, taking Gos to school, and ferrying Mr. McDuck, had finally caught up to him. Darkwing half-smiled at his partner. He'd done so much. All of it without complaining. Not even once. His partner was too patient, too good-natured to. If Launchpad had a superpower, that would probably be it. Overwhelming niceness.

Tonight, Darkwing would give him a break. Launchpad deserved it. He could do one little patrol alone. Just like the old days.

Before he left again, he snuck upstairs to grab the larger blanket off their bed. Since Launchpad had a bad habit of stealing the covers he'd been forced to get a much bigger blanket. They often used it for their movie nights as well.

He put the blanket over them and turned the tv off, cutting off the main menu music. They'd fallen asleep to the first Mummy movie. It was a movie they'd seen a number of times, something Gos and Launchpad could both agree on being in their top ten. He dropped a kiss to Gosalyn's forehead. Hesitated only a moment before doing the same to Launchpad. Then he was gone.

Away to fight St. Canard’s low life. A lone Terror, flapping in the night.

They stumbled out of their chairs, exhausted. Bushroot and Liquidator had them running through the entire city all night. Anymore, for reasons Darkwing didn’t feel like questioning, they didn’t commit too much crime anymore. Though anytime they did it was as a team. Which somehow made it worse. The sun was already rising by the time they made it back home.

“They sure do make a good team,” Launchpad yawned and flopped onto the couch.

“Maybe,” Drake said. His partner was right. Those two made a  _ very _ good team. “Too bad for them, we make an even better team.”

Launchpad smiled at him and Drake joined him on the couch. As he flopped down Launchpad let out an ‘oof’. It was likely he'd landed partly on Launchpad. The squish under him felt less like couch and more like body. Right now, he was too tired to care. Long as Launchpad didn't move it didn't matter.

An arm wrapped around Drake’s middle. Before he could say anything, Launchpad pulled him fully on top of himself. It took a minute for Drake to register that they were now fully lying on the couch. Whether it was because he was just that tired or the way his mind went blank when Launchpad moved him so easily, he wasn't sure.

“Launchpad!” Drake protested once his brain had finally caught up. Embarrassed to be lying on his partner’s chest. Launchpad didn't seem to have any problem with it. He moved to wiggle out of Launchpad’s loose hold. But Launchpad gently squeezed him closer.

“Sleep,” Launchpad whispered. For some reason that drove all the fight out of him. Or should he say crashed it out of him? A corner of his beak twitched up as Drake held back a laugh. Launchpad took the blanket from the back of the couch and spread it over them once Drake settled. Not long after Launchpad fell asleep.

For a while Drake just rested. The way Launchpad’s chest rose and fell under him reminded him of being on a boat. Gentle like the waves. And if Launchpad's chest was the waves then his snores were them crashing along the shore. Launchpad must have been really tired, though, because his snoring was at a minimum. Drake relaxed more and more. Letting himself go limp atop Launchpad. He soon followed his partner into sleep.

Gosalyn was surprised when she got downstairs that morning. Her dad was completely on top of her pops, both of them asleep and snoring gently. This was the first time she'd ever seen her dads completely zonked out on the couch together like that. It must've been a hard patrol. She'd have to get them to tell her about it. First, though, she had to get them up.

“Guys!” Gosalyn yelled at them. Hey, she said she'd get them up. She never said she'd do it nicely.

Immediately her dad jolted awake. His hand flew up into the bottom of her pops’ beak. Which made  _ him  _ startle. Quickly he sat up, sending her dad face first into the floor. It was like watching dominos.

“Drake, are you okay?” Launchpad asked him, looking over the edge of the couch, his brow pinched with worry.

“Peachy,” Drake groaned.

From her space in front of them, Gosalyn started to laugh. “Does this mean you're both taking me?”

“Might as well,” Drake grumbled as he picked himself off the floor he was so unceremoniously thrown onto. “Since I'm definitely awake now.”

“Sorry, DW.” Launchpad looked sheepish. Drake waved a dismissive hand.

“No, no, by all means. Villains do it, why not partners?” The second the words were fully out of his mouth, Launchpad seemed to curl in on himself. It made Drake flinch. Guilt a small pool in his stomach. He hadn’t exactly meant to snap. Early mornings just had never been his thing. “Look, Launchpad. You didn't mean to. I smacked you and you reacted. If anyone should be sorry, it's me.”

“But you ended up on the floor!” Launchpad protested.

“ _ Guys _ ,” Gosalyn drew out, rolling her eyes. “This is sweet but can you do this after breakfast? I was thinking pancakes.” And she spread out her hands on ‘pancakes’.

Launchpad visibly brightened at that. “Mm, pancakes. Good idea, Gosaroonie. Wanna help me with the batter?”

“Yeah!”

Gosalyn and Launchpad left for the kitchen together. Leaving Drake alone in the living room. He just listened to them for a while as he folded the blanket.

“Wanna get the milk and two eggs for me?”

“Sure thing, Pops!”

“Think we should add some cinnamon?”

“Vanilla too!’

Hopefully Gosalyn would keep Launchpad from adding anything too weird to the recipe. Drake knew his propensity for adding…  _ special _ ingredients. Once before he’d asked Launchpad why he did that, but Launchpad just told him it was how he learned. Since then he’d privately questioned how his mother cooked. If she’d actually taught Launchpad some of the stuff he put in recipes… Drake worried every time Launchpad took them to visit the McQuacks for supper. Though oddly none of Birdie’s recipes seemed to have the same  _ flair _ as Launchpad’s. It didn't quell that worry.

Finally the blanket was all folded and Drake decided to stop eavesdropping in his own house. In the kitchen he spotted Gosalyn and Launchpad at the counter. Gosalyn stood on her stool, watching as Launchpad stirred. It seemed all the ingredients were already in. A bag of open chocolate chips was next to the griddle.

“So how'd your patrol go?” Gosalyn asked Launchpad as she stole a few chips from the bag.

“Eh, Liquidator and Bushroot teamed up again,” Launchpad said.

“Again?” Gosalyn asked, brows furrowed. It'd been a while since they'd showed up. Especially together. She had a running bet with Honker they were dating. There was no real evidence yet.

“Yeah,” Launchpad nodded. “But they weren't anything we couldn't handle together.”

“What'd they want?” Gosalyn asked.

“To make some hydraulic plant,” Launchpad told her. She squinted at him and Drake could practically see the calculations as they ran through her head. Before she could fall too far down the rabbit hole, he spoke up.

“ _ Hydro _ plants. They were trying to flood the city to make these special water based plants,” Drake said.

“That.” Launchpad pointed at Drake with the fork he was using to mix and a glob of batter splatted on the counter. As he walked over, Drake wiped it up with his finger.

“Of course we stopped them before they could succumb St. Canard to a sunken subaqueous existence,” Drake said, practically oozing pride.

“That we did, DW,” Launchpad said with a smile as he placed the first couple pancakes on the griddle. Gosalyn followed with the chocolate chips. Liberally covering the batter.

There was some trouble when it came time to flip the pancakes. The underside stuck to the griddle. Uncooked batter slogged over the side as Launchpad made a pancake fold. “Launchpad, did you spray it?”

A moment of silence followed the question. “Uh…” And Drake just sighed. He’d forgotten. The griddle would be harder to clean, now.

“I got it!” Gosalyn grabbed the can of non-stick spray, popping the lid off. Before Drake could stop her from spraying the  _ pancakes _ along with the griddle, Launchpad and her worked together to spray it down. As he flipped each one he paused, letting Gosalyn spray under it. “All sprayed.” They beamed at him. Drake wasn't really sure how to respond outside of a confused smile. That was a way to do it. At least now the other side of the pancakes wouldn't stick.

They ate and talked together and while Drake would’ve rather slept, he enjoyed the opportunity to take Gosalyn to school. The whole ride to school, Launchpad and Gosalyn continued their conversation. To Drake it seemed like they talked about everything and nothing, all at once. Gosalyn talked about how excited she was for her hockey game next week. Launchpad told her about something he saw yesterday when he’d driven Scrooge to work. It was… mundane.

It was something Drake never thought he’d be a part of.

When they dropped her off, Gosalyn left them with a ‘bye dads’ thrown over her shoulder before she sprinted into the building. For a minute the car just sat there. Like Gosalyn might come back any second. Or like Launchpad didn’t want her to leave. Somehow Drake got the feeling this was common when Launchpad dropped her off. A hand grasped the one he’d had resting on the center console. Surprise shocked his system. He turned to Launchpad, who was already looking at him. The other duck’s eyes shone. There was so much love there they looked almost like flashlights and Drake had to look away. He wasn’t used to  _ anyone _ looking at him like that. It almost made him self conscious. Heart fluttering and face so heated it had to be red. But Launchpad didn’t laugh or mock him. He only squeezed his hand gently. “I’m glad you came with.”

“I’m glad, too,” Drake said quietly. And he meant it in every way.

Launchpad rambled a bit on the way back and Drake just leaned back into his chair, listening as he drifted. Their hands stayed threaded until they were home.

It was one of those rare mornings when Drake stirred before Launchpad. He wasn’t up long before Launchpad went to move. His arms reached out to stop Launchpad before he got far. The other duck chuckled and settled back into the mattress. Drake moved closer to him, wrapping his arms around Launchpad’s large chest the best he could in his quest to steal his warmth and keep him in bed. Launchpad took a deep breath and Drake felt his chest move under his arm as he released a content-sounding sigh.

For a while it was quiet. Drake started to drift back to sleep. Then Launchpad whispered something. Quiet and soft, like he didn’t want to break the fuzzy comfort of morning. If they hadn’t been so close, Drake would’ve missed them. The words made his throat go dry. He’s not sure he’s ever felt so awake so soon after waking up.“I wanna adopt Gos.”

“What?” He eventually managed to croak. Launchpad turned around in his arms so they were facing each other.

“I wanna adopt Gosalyn, too,” Launchpad repeated. His face was serious. Like he’d thought about this for a while. Or he'd wanted it for a while. “To make it official. If that’s alright with you.”

Drake blinked at Launchpad. Feeling utterly floored by the hope in Launchpad’s eyes. It threw him back to when he’d adopted Gosalyn. Except this time he was the one who held the power to shatter that hope like fine china.

“Of course you can,” Drake said firmly. And Launchpad lit up like the sky after rain. Before Drake knew it, he was being hugged within an inch of his life.

He gave a little laugh and patted one of the arms around him. “Alright, Big Guy. Let me go before I pop.” 

Launchpad did and he smiled at him, so warm and bright, before placing an excited kiss on Drake’s temple. Then he tucked his face against Drake’s neck. “Thank you, DW.”

“Of course,” Drake said, feeling suddenly off-kilter. Somewhere in all of this, there’s something he’s sure he missed. But he can’t begin to guess what it was. And the warmth and weight of Launchpad against him, the feel of Launchpad’s back feathers against his fingers, pulled at him. A siren song of comfort and sleep. One he was powerless to deny.

“Do you  _ have _ to go?” Gosalyn asked Launchpad, hanging off the arm of the couch, watching Launchpad pack a few sandwiches for his journey.

“Sorry, Gos,” Launchpad said. “But Mr. McDee’s taking the kids to Mt. Neverrest.”

“Why can’t  _ I _ go,” Gosalyn whined.

“Because you have school in the morning, missy,” Drake said as he passed her. In his hand he had a cooler for Launchpad to take the food in.

Gosalyn groaned. “But dad, that’s not fair! Other kids are going, plus it’d be a great learning experience for me! I could even do a report on Mr. McDee!” She flipped over onto her back, spreading her hands out in the air above her. “A day in the life of Scrooge McDuck.”

“Not happening,” Drake said.

“Maybe one adventure, kiddo,” Launchpad said.

“You promise?” Gosalyn asked. She scrambled to flip back around on the arm, looking at Launchpad, eyes wide and practically sparkling.

“If Mr. McDee and DW allow it,” Launchpad said.

She turned those big eyes on Drake almost immediately. “Dad?”

‘ _ Thanks, Launchpad _ ,’ Drake thought to himself as he floundered. “Well… we don’t know how safe those adventures are.”

“Dad, isn’t your whole thing ‘let’s get dangerous’,” Gosalyn said flatly.

“I mean, yes,” Drake stuttered.

“Mr. McDee always makes sure to be as safe as he can,” Launchpad said.

“Yeah! Plus other kids go and Pops even said they’re younger than me. And Pops’ll be right there with me if I need him,” Gosalyn turned to Launchpad. “Right Launchpad?”

“Rightaroonie,” Launchpad said, smile easy and reassuring.

Drake looked between the two of them, suddenly feeling incredibly ganged up on. With a sigh he waved his hands in the air. “Fine, fine.” Before Gosalyn could cheer he pointed a finger at her. “But if and  _ only _ if Mr. McDuck says you can.”

“Yes!” Gosalyn cheered and pumped a fist into the air. Launchpad's smile didn't waver, though it did turn a little sheepish when he turned to Drake with a simple shrug. Personally he hoped Mr. McDuck would say no. Even as he got swept up in their excitement and found himself hoping he'd say yes. He just wasn’t sure about letting Gosalyn with the ex-adventurer. But if Launchpad was there… Well, at least she’d be safer if she did end up going.

Launchpad was already packed by the time the sandwiches were made. It was the first thing he'd done. While he told Drake about Mr. McDuck’s plan. Apparently no one had ever reached the summit of Mt. Neverrest. Scrooge was determined to be the first. Also one of the kids hoped to get a Junior Woodchuck badge. 

This wasn't the first adventure Launchpad had flown for. Nor was it the second or the third or even the fifth. Instead it was the seventh. And it still felt weird having Launchpad go off for random adventures. For the first year of their partnership, Launchpad’s time was spent almost fully with him and Gosalyn. Oftentimes now Drake found himself having to hold back words. Many, very angry, words. Directed solely toward Scrooge. He was annoyed to have to split so much of Launchpad’s time with the McDuck clan. He didn't care if he  _ was _ the richest duck in the word. Launchpad was  _ his _ partner. Not Scrooge's. 

This was shaping up to be one of those times. But Launchpad liked the kids and the paycheck he got from Scrooge let Drake continue being a full time vigilante and SHUSH consultant. Reminding himself of that made it a little easier. Even if he and Gosalyn would miss the buffoon for however long he was gone. The house always felt a little emptier with Launchpad gone. Especially when Gosalyn was at school. And patrols were always weird without Launchpad by his side. They seemed longer. His partner’s rambling not there to fill the too-quiet spaces or his quiet presence to occupy the hectic ones. Again, he had to remind himself of the money funneling to taxes and Gosalyn's future. At least McDuck paid well.

Of course it didn’t really stop the pings of what Drake had eventually pinpointed as jealousy. Before this Drake wasn't aware he even  _ got _ jealous. Sure, he liked the spotlight. Sometimes he'd even-  _ rightfully _ \- become upset if some other tin can of a hero undeservedly got more of it despite the fact that he'd been doing the hero thing for a full  _ decade _ before he'd started. But that was justified. Darkwing had been a hero for longer and was not only better but cooler than Gizmoduck. He wasn't sure he could say the same about the infamous Scrooge McDuck and the nobody Drake Mallard. That didn’t stop him from being jealous. Really, it probably made it worse. Because Mr. McDuck could offer Launchpad everything he  _ couldn't _ . And Drake knew he wouldn't be able to hold it against Launchpad if he left him to live with Mr. McDuck, never going on patrol with him again or having a movie night with their daughter or even making him stop at Hamburger Hippo in the middle of patrol. He'd miss all of it. No matter how much he protested Hamburger Hippo and their overly greasy burgers. 

There wasn't a thing he wouldn't inevitably miss.

“How many sandwiches did you pack?” Drake asked as Launchpad struggled slightly to close their little cooler.

“Enough for everyone!” Launchpad said brightly and Drake almost rolled his eyes. Of course. Everything always had to be fair with Launchpad. Nobody could feel left out. It was admirable, if a little unrealistic.

“Have everything?” Drake checked, just to be sure. He knew how scatterbrained Launchpad could be and Launchpad wouldn’t really be able to fly all the way back from the Himalayas just because he forgot his toothbrush.

“Yup,” Launchpad said, grabbing the cooler from the counter.

“Good.” Drake walked ahead of Launchpad, over to open the front door. Launchpad kissed the top of Gosalyn’s head and ruffled her hair as he passed her. Then he paused at Drake to kiss the top of his head, too.

“I love you both,” he said. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

Then he was at the car and Drake was closing the door behind him. Upon turning back around he saw Gosalyn had abandoned the couch arm closest to the kitchen for the other one to frown at the door. Some part of him felt like doing the same. But he was the adult and he had no reason to do such a childish thing. It’s not like Launchpad wouldn’t be back eventually.

Hopefully.

“Alright,” Drake clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, putting his hands on his hips. “Time for you to get to bed.”

“Aw, do I have to? It’s still early,” Gosalyn pouted at him.

“And I wanna get in an early patrol. So it’s _bed time_.”  
Though she grumbled, she rolled off the couch. “I don’t see why I gotta go to bed early just ‘cause you miss Pops.” Gosalyn dragged her feet up the stairs.

Drake followed right behind her. “I don’t miss Launchpad.”

At Gosalyn’s bedroom door, she gave him a disbelieving look. “Whatever you say, Dad.”

Drake frowned at her. ‘ _ Whatever you say, Dad _ ,’ he repeated mentally. What did she know? It had only been two minutes since Launchpad left. He counted.

Dammit. She was probably right, wasn’t she? It had barely been three minutes and he was already pining for him like a wife whose husband’s gone off to war. And they weren’t even  _ together _ . Had he ever mentioned that he was pathetic? Because apparently Launchpad made him pathetic.

A point which felt hammered in when he left Gosalyn’s room after he’d tucked her in only to spot something on his and Launchpad’s bed. Something very familiar. He went in to pick it up, rubbing a hand against the soft fur of Launchpad’s teddy bear. Somehow he had the distinct feeling Launchpad had purposely forgotten it. If he’d done it so Drake wouldn’t miss him, it was unnecessary because he didn’t and he  _ wouldn’t _ . The only reason he put it at Launchpad’s pillow before he left was so that it wouldn’t get dirty. If he’d done it to placate him so Drake wouldn’t be upset that he’d left for who knew how many days that was just as unnecessary.

And if he punched Megavolt a little harder than he usually would when the villain asked where Launchpad was, well that was just coincidental.


End file.
